Viclamin Glabrezulord
Viclamin Glabrezulord is a Tiefling infernal pact hexblade and was the sailing master of The Windstrider while Sahlok and Yawnek were captains. Backstory Viclamin was raised by a middle-class family in Fallcrest. His father was an ordinary tiefling, but his mother was half-dragonborn. This lead to even more distrust than a tiefling would usually have. As he grew up, he became dissatisfied with the lack of excitement in the town. He envied the wanderers and mercenaries who passed through the town and wished to be like them. So he left for a life of adventure when he was 15. Viclamin was fairly successful on his first few skirmishes. but hungered for more power. So he decided to become a hexblade, and stole some power from a powerful pit fiend. He had found this devil imprisoned beneath an ancient temple. Hundreds of years earlier, the clerics of this temple had summoned and trapped the fiend there. They siphoned power from it, as did their descendants, and used it to fight the hordes of gnolls that plagued the land. However, if enough of the holders of the pit fiend's power died, the devil would be freed from his captivity. The fiend was kept a secret to everyone except the clerics, but once Viclamin found it, they decided to give him some of its power. A few months later, he was recruited as The Windstrider's sailing master by Captain Sahlok. He sailed with them for many years, participating in events such as the raid of the Greene Garland, the destruction of the Scourge of the Weak and the breakout from Shawshank. However, he left soon after Ripkard replaced the original captains due to his desire to expand his abilities as a hexblade. Viclamin was present in Fallcrest when the Harken Eagles returned from Harkenwold and decided to go with them to the Cairm of the Winter King. After Magni Bronzebeard's death, he became a member of the party and fought the Winter King with them. Powers, Ability Scores, Defenses and Trained Skills At-will powers Eldritch Bolt Soul Eater Encounter powers Blazing Doom of the Void Infernal Wrath Daily powers Armour of Winter's Grasp Emerald Shield Utility powers Soul Feast Wrathful Aspect Lesser Planar Ally Feats: Rod expertise Armor Finesse Improved Defenses Strength: 11 Constitution: 17 Dexterity: 10 Intelligence: 8 Wisdom: 10 Charisma: 21 HP: 48 Healing Surges: 9 Healing Surge Value: 10 AC: 20 Fortitude: 18 Reflex: 15 Will: 19 Trained Skills: bluff, intimidate, thievery, stealth. Character Info Sheet Basic Information Preferred Name: Viclamin Glabrezulord #Age: 32 #Date of Birth: 8th of the Month of Seeds #Race: Tiefling #Gender: Male #Sexuality: Bisexual #Titles: None #Affiliations: The Harken Eagles #Prior Affiliations: The Windstrider #Occupation: Mercenary, pirate. Appearance #Appeared Age: 30 #Height: 1.75 metres (5ft 10") #Weight: #Build: Slim #Skin Color: White #Eye Color: Red #Hair Style: None #Hair Color: Black #Fashion: Wears scale armour most of the time. #Abnormalities: Draconic scales on face, arms and legs. #Tattoos: None Personality #Base Alignment: Unaligned #Personality description: Charismatic, bold, flirtatious, impulsive. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: Chain armour of resistance (+1), Blade of Annihilation (Infernal Pact weapon), rod of malign conveyance (+1), Brooch of No Regrets (+1) adventurer's kit, climber's kit, dagger, tent, 5 pouches. Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: (see above) #Friends: Sahlok, Yawnek deceased, Wilril Serpenthelm, Ripkard Roberts, Lotgeir Voarmice, Lucius Fox. #Family: Parents in Fallcrest #Enemies: Pirates hunters, Kryus the Virus #Likes: Piracy, adventure, honing his warlock skills. #Dislikes: Pirate hunters, those who oppose him and his allies. Trivia *Although he has 8 intelligence, Viclamin actually has average mental capacity. He was simply not educated due to the common fear of Tieflings. Category:Eraamion Category:Thofire Category:Back-Up Characters